Death Note:A God Reborn
by Okaku-Master-84
Summary: Five years after the death of Kira,a shinigami named Ki is bored with the Shinigami Realm and he's dropped his Death Note. Now follow the adventures of Alex and Justin the new users of a Death Note.(I would appreciate if you left a review,possibly telling me if I got anything wrong,since I have not watched Death Note in a while.)
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note**_ _ **:Alright guys,so I got bored and had I this idea swimming in my head for a while now.**_

 **"Bold text" means someone is talking.**

Underlined text means someone is reading/writing.

 _ **Bold and Italicized text means someone is thinking.**_

 _ **Alright another thing guys is that unlike my other stories this one is mostly going to be in first person.**_

 _ **#########################################################**_

 _ **(In the**_ _ **Shinigami**_ _ **Realm)**_ _ **(Not**_ _ **in first person)**_

A lone Shinigami stands in front of one of the many portals to the human world,he's lost in thought until another Shinigami walks up behind him and asks the lone Shinigami, **"Ki,what are you doing over here?" "I dropped my notebook"** Ki responded still looking out into the portal. **"Well where'd ya drop it?" "In the human world" "Ki,sometimes you're just like Ryuk"** and with that Ki's bony wings started to extend from his back and he threw himself off the ledge and into the portal.

 _ **#########################################################**_

 _ **(In the Human world)**_ _**(Justin's P.O.V)**_

When I got home from the grocery store I saw my roommate sitting on the couch watching the news and holding a book,I went behind him and he got a bit jumpy as I stood behind him and he said **"Oh hey Justin I didn't hear you come in"** I sat next to him on the couch and asked him **"Hey man,so where did you get that notebook?"** He looked at the notebook then back at me and said **"I found it in the backyard" "Hey man,let me see it"** with that request he gave me the notebook, I looked at the cover and saw it said Death Note.I started to read it and saw that there were rules,though it was the first one that caught my eye, The human whose name is written in this note shall die, _ **if someone's name is written in this book they'll die?,**_ I thought to myself trying to process what I had just read. After reading all the rules of the notebook I threw it on the coffee table and turned on the news,the newscasters were talking about a drug dealer who was recently caught, after they talked about the dealer they showed a mugshot of him and his name under the photo,I looked over at the notebook and thought to myself, _ **maybe I should write his name in this book**_ ,I grabbed the notebook from the coffee table and wrote,Paul Barrington,then I waited for 40 seconds to pass,after nothing happened I grabbed the remote and was about to turn the TV off,but before I could push the button one of the newscasters said, **"We have breaking news Paul Barrington,the notorious drug dealer has just died of a heart attack while in police custody."** I looked at the notebook in disbelief,amazed that it had worked,I felt no guilt for what I had just done,I went to my bedroom and went to sleep for the night.

 _ **#########################################################**_

 _ **(The Next Day)**_

I sat on the couch,with the notebook on the coffee table,I told Alex about the fact that the notebook could kill people,he didn't believe me.I grabbed the notebook off of the coffee table and wondered if I should kill anyone else,before I could decide the notebook flew out of my hands and landed right next to Alex, **"Dude"** I yelled over to him,he looked at me and asked **"What do you want?" "Dude the notebook just flew" "So a notebook,that you said was magical,can fly?" "Yes,and it landed next to you."** He looked at the notebook next to him,he picked it up and was about to give it back to me,but instead he started to scream **"Dude,what the hell are you screaming about!?"** I asked him,He pointed at a wall,and shouted **"That skeleton thing" "Dude,are you fucking high right now?" "No man I'm not high!"** after about a minute of silence he spoke again **"Dude,it just said that if you touch the notebook then you'll see him"** I grabbed the Death Note from him,that's when I saw it a large bony figure wearing goggles on his head,a tie around his head,and a messenger bag on his arm.I screamed for a while,until it spoke **"Hello I am Ki" "W-What the Hell are you"** I shouted at him **"I am a Shinigami."** He replied,Ki walked over to me,with a slight limp,he pointed at the Death Note in my hands and said, **"You see that Death Note used to be mine,but now it is no longer mine." "W-What do you mean it's no longer yours?" "When it landed in the human world it became property of the human world and when that man,Alexander Granger,picked it up it became his." "So you don't want it back?"** I asked Ki **"No all I ask for in return is entertainment"** Ki responded.

 _ **#########################################################**_

 _ **(Later that night)**_

In a span of 10 minute I killed about 5 child molesters,all by suicide,I looked over at my bed and saw Ki sitting on it,he was eating a bag of potato chips,I looked at him and asked **"Ki,where did you get those chips?" "The pantry"** he responded,I looked back at the Death Note,wondering if I should write more names,Ki walked up next to me and started to ask my, **"Hey Justin?" "What is it Ki?" "Do you know the difference between a human with a Death Note and a Shinigami?" "No Ki,I don't know" "Well let me tell you" "Ok" "Well the first difference Justin is that a Shinigami can take the lifespan of someone written in their Death Note,while a human can not" "The second difference is the method in which we kill" "What do you mean Ki,don't they use a Death Note to kill?" "Yes" "Then what do you mean the method is different?" "The way we gain a human's name" "What do you mean,Ki?" "He he,well we Shinigami are able to see the name and lifespan of any human we see" "That's quite interesting Ki" "That's not the most interesting part,Justin" "When what is?" "The original owner of the Death Note can give the new one the eyes of a Shinigami" "You mean a human can gain the ability of a Shinigami?" "Yes,but only if they own a Death Note" "Ki,what's the catch?" "What do you mean?" "Is there a price for the eyes of a Shinigami?" "Yes" "What's the price?" "Half of that humans remaining lifespan"**


	2. Chapter 2

I had told Alex about the shinigami eyes and how only he could get them,since he's the owner of the notebook,after minutes of trying to convince him that the eyes would be worth half of his remaining lifespan. He looked over at Ki,who was standing in front of the TV,and he said **"Ki,I thought about it and I want to make the deal"** Ki laughed and then looked at Alex saying **"Are you sure you want to give up half of your remaining lifespan for these eyes?" "Yes,I'm sure"** Ki limped over to Alex and put his hand over Alex's eyes,he then moved his hand away from Alex's eyes, Alex then opened his eyes and looked at me,then said **"Holy shit man" "What is it?" "These eyes are incredible" "So,what do you see?" "I can see your name,and some numbers" "I guess that's my lifespan" "The only thing is that these eyes have a bit of a red tint to them" "Really?" "Yeah,but is really subtle" "That's interesting Alex"** I walked to my room grabbed the notebook,I then went back to Alex and tore out a page from the notebook and gave it to him.

 _ **#########################################################**_

 ** _(The next day)_**

As I was starting to wake up I heard knocking on my door and heard Alex yelling on the other side of the door **"Justin,you have school in about thirty minutes"** I had almost forgotten that I had school today.I got dressed and started to head out the door,I looked behind me and saw Ki flying behind me. At lunch I saw the school asshole,James Haywood,when I saw him I thought to myself, ** _No one would miss that asshole if he was gone_** ,I took the Death Note out of my bag and wrote his name in it, after I wrote his name I wrote the word Suicide then I wrote,At 4:00 PM James Haywood uses his own belt to hang himself within his own closet. After I wrote everything in the notebook I went back to eating my lunch. After school I went home,took out the Death Note and turned on a talk show,the subject of their discussion had caught my eye,they were talking about Kira and if he had returned,two out of the three hosts believed that Kira had returned and had said that Kira was a God. I turned the TV off and went into my room,I place the Death Note on my desk,I got on my computer and I searched up Kira,after looking it up I found many sites that talked about Kira and how Kira would eventually return and pass righteous judgment on those who deserved it. Eventually I found a blog by a guy who had said that he was an open Kira worshiper,he even talked about how Kira has now returned to pass judgment on the wicked,after he then listed the people that he believed to have been recently killed by Kira,it was at that moment that I realized that the people who he had listed were people that I had killed.

 _ **########################################################**_

 _ **(Later that night)**_

I sat in front of my computer,I then looked at my microphone,next to my computer,and decided that I,no Kira was going to make a public message to all.I grabbed my microphone,and I booted up my audio software,then I spoke **"Hello everyone I am Kira,and I am here to tell you all that I have returned to pass judgment on all those who deserve it."** After I recorded the message I changed the audio up a bit,then I burned the audio onto a disk,I cleaned the disk of any form of fingerprints on it, then I put it into an envelope with a written message,after all that I took the envelope to the nearest news broadcaster.


	3. Chapter 3

I walked over to Alex, who was watching the news and he looked like he was writing names on the piece of the death note that I had given him, He noticed me a minute after I walked into the room,I went over to the couch and sat down, I looked over at the names he had written, he wrote the names of five people. I watched the news with him for a couple of minutes until my stomach started to growl,so I went over to the kitchen and made myself a ham sandwich. I looked back over to the TV, then it happened,they played my Kira message, Alex looked over at me confused he then asked me **"Dude,did you make this?" "Maybe"** I answered him. After the broadcast of my message I went to my bedroom.

 _ **#########################################################**_

While in my room I turned on the TV, on it I saw another broadcast from someone calling himself L. All I could do was laugh at everything he was saying, while I was laughing Ki came up behind me and asked **"What's so funny Justin?" "This guy L, he thinks that I'm no better then the criminals that I have been punishing."**

 _ **#########################################################**_

 _ **(The Next Day)**_

I went over to my computer and thought to myself, I might as well look up more things about Kira, I got on the computer and looked up Kira. I found many sites talking about Kira as a God and I found a couple of sites talking the death of Kira and a model. I clicked on one of the sites talking about the death of Kira, it read Light Yagami was shot and killed by officer Touta Matsuda after Light Yagami supposidly claimed that he was Kira. I went onto another site that talked about the model, it read Misa "Misa Misa" Amane killed herself after hearing the news of her fiancé Light Yagami's death, Misa Amane was reportedly detained for being the second Kira. I looked over at Ki, he look distressed.

 **"Hey Ki, what's wrong?"** I asked Ki.

 **"Nothing Justin, I just found it strange that this human woman killed herself."** Ki answered.

I looked back over to my computer and decided to try and find any information on the death note, of course I found nothing relating to the notebook. I looked over at the clock on my computer and saw that it was 11:30 PM, I decided to get off of the computer and go to sleep.

 ** _################################################_**

 _ **(The Next Day)**_

As I started to wake up I looked around the room and saw that Ki was not in it. I looked over at my phone and saw that it was 10:00 in the morning. I got out of bed and went over to my desk and opened the drawer where I kept the death note. I grabbed the notebook and sat down at my desk, I turned on my computer. I went on the internet to see if there was anyone who needed to die. After a couple of minutes looking a people on the internet I found a site devoted to telling the names,faces and information on sex offenders. I looked at what each of them had done and finally I found a man by the name of Michael Fritz, he was in the list because he had raped three young girls. I wrote his name in the note book and next to his name I wrote suicide as his cause of death, then I wrote Michael cuts both his wrists exactly three times on each arm, after his wrists are cut he uses the same knife and cuts his own throat. I walked out of my room and I found both Alex and Ki watching the news. Alex was concentrating on everyone who showed up, I still found it unnerving that he knew when all these people would die, even if their lifespans were just a jumble of numbers. Alex looked over to me and asked,

 **"Hey Justin, how are you?"**

 **"I'm alright just got done writing a guy's name into the notebook."** I answered.

A few minutes later there was a report of a man who had died.

 **"We have reports that a man by the name of Michael Fritz has killed himself, was found dead in this home with cuts on his wrist and his throat had been cut. Police are unsure right now if this was a murder or a suicide."**

 **"Is that the guy you killed?"** Alex asked me.

 **"Yeah, that guy needed to die."** I answered almost proudly.

 **"Why did he have to die?"** Alex asked confused.

 **"Because he had raped three young girls."** I answered.

I went to the kitchen and prepared my lunch, which was just leftover soup from dinner last night.

I went back over to the couch, I sat down and started to watch tv with both Ki and Alex.

 ** _################################################_**

 ** _(Author's note)_**

Hey guys I'm back. I know it's been quite a while since I have wrote fanfiction, the reason being is that I get a lot of writers block and I find it very hard to write.


End file.
